Lágrimas de sangre
by meigore
Summary: Después de derramar tantas lágrimas... ¿Se despejará la tormenta?/ Si se salva... será un verdadero milagro/¡Aunque quieras no me alejaré de ti!/Juvia... todos te amamos, no nos dejes... ¡Vive por favor!/ Cap II: "Por esa fría tarde de nieve..." -Gruvia-
1. Chapter 1

_~ Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son de propiedad de Hiro Mashima ~_

_Capítulo I: "Caen mis lágrimas cuando llueve…"_

"_Una de las cosas más difíciles es guardar en el corazón palabras que no puedes pronunciar"_

—_James Earl Jones_

_Lágrimas cristalinas recorren sus mejillas… lágrimas que nacen desde sus azulados ojos… Con sus finos, delgados y temblorosos dedos aferrados a su falda con fuerza… Con sus blanquecinos dientes mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza… trata de reprimir un poco su dolor…_

_- Así es Juvia-san… sería un verdadero milagro que usted pueda sobrevivir un año a lo máximo sin la operación y solo con los medicamentos recetados… aunque no se puede rendir, esto tiene solución, costosa… pero la tiene – Dice el doctor seria y penosamente –_

_- Y-ya veo… J-Juvia hará todo lo posible en juntar el dinero… - Dice ella con un nudo en su garganta –_

_- Espero que pueda lograrlo señorita Loxar… Usted tiene mucho por delante, es una muy buena persona… a lo que me refiero es que no se dé por vencida- Dice la enfermera al lado del doctor –_

_- Sonríe tristemente – Gracias Mary-san… -_

_Pasaron unos veinte minutos de charla entre los tres y Juvia se retiró del hospital clínico de Magnolia para luego ir a un parque cerca de una pequeña laguna y sentarse en el gran árbol que estaba en frente de ésta. Sus pensamientos están tan confusos, tan… _lastimados_… Juvia ya no sabe que pensar…_

_- Si muero… ¿Dejaré de sufrir por él?... ¿Alguien llorará por mí, la mujer de la lluvia?... ¿Él… me recordará o le importará realmente mi partida? – Dice ella –_

_- ¿De qué hablas, Juvia? – Pregunta el recién llegado –_

_- Gray-sama… - Trata de poner la misma sonrisa de siempre - ¡Nada, nada, Juvia solo recordaba el fragmento de un libro que la hizo llorar, solo eso! – Dice ella algo nerviosa –_

_- Ya veo – Responde entonces con indiferencia - ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? –_

"_Disfrutar de mis últimos paseos al lago…" hubiera respondido eso, pero simplemente dijo nuevamente otra cruel mentira hacia sí misma… que esperaba y nadie se enterase exceptuando una persona… Lucy Heartfilia, fiel confidente… la que le ha acompañado un largo camino… la que siempre trata de animarla… ahora solo debía decirle… lo de su enfermedad y el dolor que siempre debía de esconder… de la máscara que siempre debe de usar ante los demás, esa grandiosa y majestuosa mascara de felicidad… la cual refleja que no hay ningún problema de vida o muerte._

_Otra de sus opciones es sencillamente vivir con este 'pequeño' secreto y que nadie se entere, que nadie se preocupe por ella, ya que si elige la opción de morir… Nadie se enterará de ello, nadie le tendrá lastima y le ayudará a sobrevivir… solo quiere morir solitariamente, si no obtiene el amor del hombre que ama… solo prefiere morir en la obscura y depresiva soledad… en el canto de sus lágrimas… en la lluvia de su alma… en el dolor de su lastimado y destrozado corazón… _

_- ¿Desde cuándo está lloviendo? – Dice Gray con un leve tono de molestia en su voz -_

_Otra puñalada para su corazón… al dueño de sus sueños, suspiros, pensamientos y corazón no le gusta la lluvia… ella siempre vivió en la lluvia, siempre fue su amiga, nunca la abandonó… _

_- J-Juvia lo siente mucho – _

_La muchacha comienza a llorar y sale corriendo mientras le deja a Gray confundido observando el camino recorrido por ella… él simplemente decía que por qué estaba lloviendo… nunca pensó que le podría afectar tanto como para hacerle llorar y salir corriendo… nunca pensó que tal vez…solo tal vez ella estaba sufriendo y debido a eso era la triste lluvia de aquel momento, lluvia tan gris de aquella tarde, esa lluvia tan… dolorosa… puede que esa sea la lluvia de sentimientos de una doncella con su corazón destruido y, simplemente lastimaba a los demás sin intención alguna…_

_Juvia corría y corría por las calles, derramaba lágrimas de dolor… ella solo quiere morir… sabe que no es correspondida en su amor… no puede quedar sola por siempre… a ella le hubiera gustado ir a la casa de su querida amiga Lucy, pero sabía que ella estaba con su actual pareja Natsu Dragnil… no quería interrumpir, no quería que su amiga se preocupará de ella, por lo que volvió a Fairy Hills, entró apresuradamente a los dormitorios antes que una de sus compañeras la viera y le hiciera un interrogatorio de lo que le estaba sucediendo, al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, inmediatamente se va hacia su cama y se acuesta con sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, cuando parece calmarse un poco toma unas pequeñas pastillas blancas de su mesita de noche, saca un poco de agua en el vaso y se las traga para disminuir su reciente dolor al corazón… al menos ella viviría por un año… a lo máximo, su decisión ya estaba tomada, aunque le gustaría seguir viviendo junto a los demás, junto a su amado, pero ella sabía que su amado no le correspondía, ella claro que tenía a sus amigos, pero la simple idea de quedar sola por el resto de su vida no le hacía gracia mientras ellos estaban con sus respectivas parejas… con esos pensamientos Juvia se quedo dormida de tal cansancio experimentado en todo el día… _

_Ella ya no podía hacer misiones muy difíciles, ya que le daban dolores a su corazón… pero claro que nadie se enteró de aquello, por lo que como toda masoquista iba… ella solo se quedaba con la porción que le correspondía para pagar el alquiler de la habitación y para tener de que alimentarse y sus medicamentos… el resto solo lo donaba a los orfanatos… al menos ellos tendrían más posibilidades de vivir… lo merecían más que ella… Juvia siguió con sus consultas con el doctor… y cada vez parecía empeorar… pero el doctor no sabía porque, ya que él no estaba enterado que Juvia iba a misiones difíciles… _

_- ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! – Le grita una rubia de a lo lejos, por lo que se detiene y la espera –_

_- ¡Lucy! – Dice ella con una sonrisa falsa, que claro y su amiga reconoció –_

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Gray te hizo algo!? – Pregunta algo enfadada –_

_- ¡No, no te preocupes! Gray-sama no ha hecho nada malo… solo que Juvia recordaba cosas tristes, lo siento Lucy –_

_- No muy convencida le responde – Está bien… pero sabes que para lo que necesites debes y puedes contar conmigo – Le sonríe cálidamente –_

_- Gracias Lucy – Le devuelve la sonrisa –_

_Juvia se distraía con Lucy, con ella dejaba de pensar en el dolor que su corazón le provocaba, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al gremio, brindando su calidez… claro, a su estilo… las recibieron con la gran vista de magos luchando entre ellos en forma amistosa… personas partiendo en misiones… otros desnudándose por ahí…. Espera… ¡Nuevamente se desnuda!. Juvia se sonroja levemente y se va a una mesa un tanto alejada, Lucy la deja ir, ya que la escusa de Juvia era que quería estar tranquila un momento… _

_Pasaron los minutos y Lucy se acerco a la mesa de Juvia, le dijo que se iría de misión con Natsu… no se verían dentro de un mes, Juvia con una sonrisa le decía que no se preocupe, que ella estaría bien… claro, gran mentira… Al día siguiente, Mirajane Strauss se acerca a Juvia algo sonrojada y nerviosa…_

_- Juvia… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –_

_- Claro que sí, Mira-san – _

_- Podrías… ¿Podrías acompañarme a ir de compras? –_

_- ¿Con Juvia? – Pregunta algo sorprendida –_

_- Sí… me gustaría pasar algo más de tiempo contigo… y aparte eres la que parece estar más estable en estos momentos… - Dice con una gotita al observar al resto de sus compañeras bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana-_

_- Está bien, Mira-san – Dice Juvia con una sonrisa –_

_Mira se fue a arreglar al igual que Juvia, ella solo se debía de poner su abrigo azul y su gorrito que siempre llevaba consigo… _

_- ¿Lista? – Pregunta Mira entusiasmada –_

_- ¡Sí! –_

_Al llegar al centro comercial planearon todo su recorrido, ya todo listo comenzaron por ir a la primera tienda planeada, ya ahí se dedicaron a observar detalladamente cada vestimenta…_

_- ¿Compraras algo Juvia? – Pregunta Mira con una gran sonrisa –_

_- No… Juvia donó su dinero al orfanato… lo necesitan más que yo – Sonríe tristemente –_

_- Que amable… - Sonríe tiernamente – Bien… dime que te gusta y lo compro –_

_- Juvia no puede hacer eso Mira-san… - Dice Juvia con pena –_

_- ¡Vamos, no te niegues! – dice emocionada –_

_- Pero… -_

_- Entonces deberás conside__rarlo como mi regalo por tu cumpleaños –_

_- ¿Qué? –_

_- Juvia… no me digas que olvidaste que en dos días es tu cumpleaños… - Dice Mira con una sonrisa nerviosa –_

_- Juvia ha estado pensando en tantas cosas últimamente que se le ha olvidado de aquello – Susurra ella apenada –_

_- Pues bien, ahora no dejaré que te niegues –_

_Juvia se rindió… pero realmente no sabía que comprar y que fuera barato… por lo que Mira terminó escogiendo un lindo conjunto… unas largas botas negras, un vestido de largo un poco más arriba de las rodillas y que iba en degradé de un celeste a un hermoso azul rey… Luego salieron de esa tienda con unas cuantas bolsas y se dispusieron a ir a la segunda tienda… ya ahí, Juvia se excusó para ir al baño un momento, que era urgente, le dijo a Mira que la esperara ahí, que trataría de no tardar mucho…_

_Ya en el baño vacio Juvia se lleva sus manos a su pecho en un gesto de dolor… rápidamente abre su bolso y va al lavamanos y toma agua y saca unas cuantas pastillas para disminuir su gran dolor al corazón… Mira no se enteraría, nadie lo haría, ella saldría del baño como si nada hubiera pasado, llegaría a donde Mira la estaba esperando y le mostraría la misma sonrisa que ha tenido desde que salieron de compras…._

_- Nadie debe de preocuparse por Juvia… - Susurra ella entre jadeos –_

_Sale del baño como lo tenía planeado, nadie parecía notar algo raro… ninguna anomalía en su blanco rostro. Cuando se encontró con Mira siguieron su recorrido. Juvia observaba a Mira con una gran gotita y una sonrisa nerviosa ya que se peleaba con otra chica por un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel… nadie debe de competir con Mirajane Strauss cuando en verdad deseaba algo… lección aprendida por aquella chica sin magia…_

_Ya luego de unas cuantas horas salieron del centro comercial con demasiadas bolsas… prefirieron ir al gremio ya que las habitaciones por el momento estaba cerrada debido a que Erza cerró las puertas de los dormitorios y solo ella tenía la llave de las puertas principales, y nadie podría entrar al menos que ella se fuera por cansancio o algún otro asunto…_

_- Gracias por acompañarme, Juvia – Dice Mira –_

_- No hay de que Mira-san, gracias por su regalo, espero que le vaya bien con Freed-san – Sonríe Juvia cálidamente a la albina –_

_- ¡Sí! –_

_Erza al fin decidió partir a Fairy Hills, y solo algunas chicas la acompañaron, entre ellas Juvia… solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y descansar… dormir profundamente hasta el siguiente día… _

_Al llegar a su habitación siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho, un poco más dolorosas que las demás… inmediatamente se deja caer por la puerta mientras lleva sus manos al pecho y…._

_Continuará…_

_N.A: ¡Antes que nada, si haz de leer mis otros dos fics… los capítulos están a la mitad…! He estado con todas las pruebas más importantes del año… y pues no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la situación de cuando me quitaron mi compu por un mes… fue horrible, muy horrible… TT^TT, solo eso… ¿Qué tal está el capítulo? Pues quise tratar de escribir drama pero… no se qué tal… la costumbre de escribir humor xD x.x ¡Adiós! Espero sus tomatazos ;D xD _

_PD: para las vacaciones tengo planeado subir otro fic, pero no se cual, así que aquí he de dejar los resúmenes de tres fics:_

_Heavenly Weakness: Juvia y Lucy están de pesadillas en pesadillas… ¿Culpa de hormonas de sus embarazos? ellas no lo saben, pero…¡Que solo quieren la comprensión de sus esposos!/- ¿Gray-sama ama a Juvia?/ ¡Maldito insensible! / Gray y Natsu no saben qué es lo que ocurrió, pero ellas están locas… /Gruvia, Nalu!_

_Noches infinitas:AU/ Gray-sama… ayude a Juvia por favor/¿¡Qué te sucedió!?/ Maldita perra… si no te asesino él me asesinará a mi/ Juvia tiene miedo…/ ¡Maldito mal nacido, pagarás por todo el sufrimiento por el que la hiciste pasar! - ¿Podrán Gray, Juvia y sus amigos solucionar el problema sin quedar traumatizados de por vida? –_

_Tu en mi cuerpo, yo en el tuyo: Un 'pequeño' accidente ocurre tras una estúpida discusión entre dos estudiantes magos de preparatoria... A él le ayudará a entender y aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella... Mientras que ella los profundizará. Una pequeña historia de amor en que sus vergonzosos hechos ocurren en tan solo una loca semana /Gruvia :D/ calificació por cualquier caso xD /_

_Ahora sí, ¡Adiós~! – sí, el capítulo es algo corto… creo xD -_


	2. Capítulo II

_~ Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima ~_

_Capítulo II: "Por esa fría tarde de nieve…"_

"_Te daré hambre, dolor y noches de insomnio. También te daré belleza, y satisfacciones que pocos conocen, y atisbos de la vida celestial"_

—_Howard Lindsay_

_.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o._

_Erza al fin decidió partir a Fairy Hills, y solo algunas chicas la acompañaron, entre ellas Juvia… solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y descansar… dormir profundamente hasta el siguiente día… _

_Al llegar a su habitación siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho, un poco más dolorosas que las demás… inmediatamente se deja caer por la puerta mientras lleva sus manos al pecho y…._

_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

"_Siempre… todos los malditos días he estado caminando sin un rumbo fijo y solitario… Yo, la mujer de la lluvia, siempre sola… siempre llevando infortunios a quienes me rodean, mi única amiga desde muy pequeña ha sido la lluvia, todos siempre me evitan, me desprecian, nadie quiere estar a mi lado, y aunque trate de olvidarlo… sinceramente no puedo._

_Ahora tengo quince años y me uní a un gremio llamado "Phantom Lord", soy una de las más fuertes y poderosas, por lo que tengo cierto respeto entre sus integrantes, yo utilizo magia elemental, más específicamente… la magia de agua, ya habían pasado alrededor de unos dos meses y el maestro Jose me integró al grupo llamado "element for"._

_En el transcurso de dos años he lastimado gravemente a muchas personas, animales, ogros, etc.…, el único "ser humano" al que puedo llamar amigo es Gajeel Redfox, uno de los magos más fuertes y temibles dentro y fuera del gremio, todos saben que nadie se mete con él o con sus cosas. Aún después de estar rodeada de personas que aparentaban interés en mí… sigo sintiendo que cada día, hora y segundo voy hundiéndome en la más terrible de las soledades dentro de mi herido y oscuro corazón…_

_El día de hoy nos toca una batalla contra Fairy Tail, uno de los más poderosos recintos mágicos, ya que no querían entregar a nuestro objetivo, Lucy Heartfilia… cuando la conocí no pensé que sería mi objetivo, hasta que alguien me lo recordó, no fue necesario utilizar mucha magia, ya que la pidieron viva, si utilizaba alguna magia más poderosa seguro y la mataba… al observarla fijamente… sentí envidia recorrer por todo mi organismo… era bastante bella con su cabellera rubia, ojos castaños y para qué hablar de más, sus atributos. Por qué rayos escapó de casa si es que tenía toda una maldita fortuna bajo sus pies, generalmente las niñitas dicen que prácticamente quieren que sus padres se mueran para obtener una gran fortuna y gastarla en distintos cosméticos, ropa y maquillaje… No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió, pero luego estaba frente a unas puertas que daban a una vieja terraza del edificio en notables ruinas…_

_Al cruzar las puertas, observé que había un chico de espaldas observando el lluvioso paisaje… comencé presentándome fríamente, por lo que él se dio la vuelta y me observó con una fría mirada… quedé frente a él y cruzamos unas cuantas palabras de enemistad, pero no pude evitarlo… quede presa en su grisácea mirada, en su voz tan varonil… mi corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez que la normal, me sonroje y me di la vuelta diciéndole que él ganaba… pero no pude más, quería hacerlo mío…_

_Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo de aquello que me sorprende recordarlo completamente… todas sus frías palabras… uno que otro acto de amabilidad… y véanme aquí, postrada en una cama de hospital… solitaria como siempre debió de ser… estoy muerta en alma pero viva en carne y hueso… ¿Por qué simplemente no muero completamente de una vez?"_

_- ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! ¡Reacciona! – _

_Comienzo a oír que la voz de alguien familiar me llama desesperadamente, lo que puedo identificar es que es la voz de una mujer, por lo que comienzo a abrir mis ojos lentamente…_

_- ¿Erza-san? – Digo algo confundida mientras siento un leve mareo –_

_- ¡Al fin despiertas! Me tenías preocupada… durante todo el camino ibas como en otro mundo que me dejo preocupada, y ahora te encuentro así… –_

_- Lo siento Erza-san, Juvia solo está algo cansada ya que ha hecho muchas misiones – Sonrío para no preocuparle de más –_

_- Está bien… - Dice no muy confiada – luego asegura ir con un doctor ¿Sí? –_

_- Esta bien, mañana mismo iré – Digo con una sonrisa no muy alegre… ya que siento que puede ser algo no muy bueno –_

_- Espero las noticias – _

_Y se retira de mi habitación, Suspiro agotada de todos los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos… ¿Tendría que soportar un año más de este sufrimiento? ¿Y si dejaba de tomar mis medicamentos y muero más rápido? No era una buena opción, primero debo de disfrutar un tiempo más con mis amigas… tratar de actuar un tiempo más… fingir que todo… está bien unos cuantos meses más…_

_Tal y como le dije a Erza, a la mañana siguiente me encuentro en el hospital con mi doctor, luego que le contara lo sucedido ayer me tomaron la presión y cuando el doctor termina su evaluación me explica que mi desmayo haya sido causa de una posible baja de presión, tal y como lo estaba viendo en esos momentos. Luego me hicieron unas cuantas radiografías para comprobar lo que suponía el doctor… nuevamente estoy empeorando…. Ya recomendadas todas las instrucciones me dispuse a ir al gremio y con la primera en encontrarme fue con Erza, ella se me acerco y me pregunta que si había ido al hospital, le respondí que sí y le dije solo de mi baja de presión, luego de unos cuantos minutos hablando decidimos entrar al gremio de una vez por todas._

_Lo primero que sentí fue un escalofrío recorrer por mi espina dorsal… el miedo a que Gajeel resultara gravemente herido por Titania… en uno de los típicos actos de Fairy Tail… Erza resulta con una mesa golpeándole fuertemente en la cara… luego Gajeel termina en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras los demás se ríen a más no poder… en eso llega mi amado Gray-sama… suspiro al verlo unirse a la reciente pelea y también cuando se quita su camisa… por más enferma y destrozada que pudiera estar… ese chico me sacaba de mis casillas… me hacía sentir en las nubes… pero si tan solo fuera correspondida… yo no hubiera tomado la decisión de tan solo vivir por un año más…_

…_.o…._

_Lucy y Natsu estaban llegando felices a Magnolia… habían conseguido lo que querían, un bonito regalo para el cumpleaños de Juvia… entre los dos juntaron bastante dinero como para comprar lo que Lucy había visto en una pequeña joyería de las más importantes del reino de Fiore… Natsu si bien no lo dijera públicamente consideraba a Juvia una hermana pequeña… había ayudado mucho a las personas… pensaba que merecía algo digno de ella, y cuando su querida novia Lucy le propuso la gran idea del regalo se puso feliz y juntos tuvieron que engañar a Juvia y decirle que se irían de misión por un mes…_

…_.Juvia…._

_A la mañana siguiente, yo no estaba de mis mejores humores como para ir a dar la cara al gremio, según mis planes de última hora me quedaría en mi cuarto mientras leía un buen libro…_

…_.o…._

_Mientras tanto en el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore sus integrantes terminan unas hermosas decoraciones en tonos azulados y, ya todo listo simplemente falta su dulce protagonista de este día… Ya ha pasado una hora y Juvia aun no llega, por lo que Erza es la encomendada para ir a buscarla a Fairy Hills._

…_.Juvia…._

_El libro que leía tenía un final bastante triste, hasta tal punto en el que bastó para hacerme llorar… o simplemente en verdad estoy muy sensible últimamente… no me había dado cuenta, pero Erza estaba en mi puerta con cara de preocupación al verme con los ojos lagrimosos, le expliqué de qué trataba el libro y me comprendió, luego ella simplemente toma mi brazo y me comienza a jalar fuera de mi habitación_

_- ¿Q-qué sucede, Erza-san? –_

_- Vienes conmigo al gremio inmediatamente –_

_Demandaba Erza, y yo sabía que no podría oponer resistencia si era Erza de quién se trataba… no logré tomar a tiempo mi bolso, pero aun así no creí que algo me fuera a pasar, exacto… creí. En el camino observé que Erza tenía implantada en su cara una bella sonrisa sincera… no como yo, que en los últimos periodos ocultaba toda mi tristeza y dolor ante una falsa sonrisa…_

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Juvia! –_

_Es lo primero que escucho al entrar al gremio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… podía llorar de felicidad…. Todos mis amigos y compañeros de hermandad estaban ahí… incluso Lucy, quien se suponía y estaría de misión con Natsu. Realmente no le había tomado mucha importancia, solo agradecí en que estuvieran ahí, a mi lado… nunca esperé que el gremio me fuera a celebrar un año más de vida, supuestamente nadie en el gremio sabía que día era mi cumpleaños exceptuando a Lucy y a Gajeel, Gray-sama estoy segura y que se enteró el día de hoy, él se veía muy nervioso y algo distanciado de los demás, obviamente no pude evitar preocuparme al verlo así, pero algo dentro de mí simplemente se rompió sin saber el por qué al momento en que le pidió a Erza salir un momento… pero no pude estar todo el tiempo preocupada de mi amado… sentí un mareo que hizo que me apoyara en una de las tantas mesas, luego comencé a sentirme algo ahogada por lo que le dije a Lucy que saldría a dar una vuelta sola para despejar un poco mi cabeza, quería evitar a toda costa el incidente de ayer… _

_Sentía mi cabeza arder a más no poder, la vista de a ratos se me nublaba y, todo esto aún en el gremio, iba caminando lentamente hacia la puerta y, cuando la abro mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos más…_

_- ¡Me gustas! –_

_Gritó él, mi amado, mi frío rey de hielo, él estaba sonrojado y Erza simplemente asentía… pero al parecer la única que noto mi presencia fue Erza, aparte del dolor en mi corazón por mi enfermedad, se sumó el del rechazo… sin poder evitarlo me desmallé y perdí la conciencia, solo podía oír los gritos de Erza y Gray-sama… creo que estaban pidiendo ayuda…_

…_.Lucy…._

_Erza entra al gremio con cara de preocupación para luego comenzar a pedir ayuda, me acerque rápidamente a ella con la intención de ayudarle, pero ella rápidamente me jala el brazo y me dirige hacia fuera, yo claro que preocupada me dejé guiar por ella, al salir abro mis ojos sorprendidos y asustados al ver a Juvia inconsciente en el suelo siendo levantada por Gray… le pregunto qué es lo que sucedió y desesperadamente me dice que él no sabía nada, luego vuelvo a ver el rostro de Juvia… lucía una cara llena de dolor… estaba más pálida de lo que en realidad es… lucía moribunda …._

_Gray gritó que iría al hospital… y por razones obvias no se lo negué… cuando Gray se me perdió de vista entré nuevamente al gremio y les informé de la situación, todos se preocuparon inmediatamente, pero dije que al hospital no podíamos ir todos, ya que armaríamos un gran escándalo, por lo que ciertas personas fuimos… eran Gajeel, Natsu, Levy, Erza, Mira y yo… Cana estuvo discutiendo ya que ella igual quería ir, pero no sé cómo y logramos hacer que se quedara en el gremio esperando noticias. Mientras tanto nosotros emprendimos camino al hospital…_

…_.Gray…._

_Semanas anteriores Erza me había hecho una clara pregunta…_

_- ¿Sabes qué día se acerca? –_

_Era fines de junio… rápidamente recordé que en unas tres semanas más era el cumpleaños de Juvia, por lo que nervioso le respondí que si recordaba…_

_- Supongo que estás listo, ¿Verdad? –_

_Me preguntó con cierta picardía que entendí perfectamente, y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé al momento de razonarlo por completo… le dije que estaba nervioso, y ella me dijo que estaba disponible si es que quería practicar mi pronta declaración… ¡Maldición! Un día había jurado no enamorarme… y aquí me ven, pronto a rendirme ante los pies de mi amada acosadora… ¿¡Por qué rayos nunca se rindió conmigo!? Simplemente cada vez me cautivaba mas, ya no podía soportarlo más tiempo…_

_Y miren ahora, cargo desesperadamente a Juvia hacia el hospital… El día de hoy estaba demasiado nervioso, por lo que le pedí ayuda a Erza para practicar mi declaración, cuando estaba practicando con ella, luego la observo y su mirada parecía preocupada, por lo que me doy la vuelta para saber cuál era su gran preocupación, y ahí la veo, sujetándose de la pared… más pálida de lo que realmente es… con algunas lágrimas desbordando de sus hermosos ojos azules… si, lo sé, normalmente nunca diría esto… pero entiéndanme, estar más de un mes pensando en una maldita declaración deja algunas secuelas… pero eso es lo de menos importancia en estos momentos y, como si en cámara lenta todo sucediera… la veo descompensarse justo en frente de mis ojos… perdiendo sus fuerzas… inmediatamente comienzo a correr hacia ella, a mí me siguió Erza, quién entró al gremio para pedir ayuda, pero yo no tenía mucho tiempo, como pude traté de tomarla en una posición que se me fuera a hacer fácil como para poder correr a máxima velocidad… Lucy sale del gremio y me pregunta que es lo que sucedió con Juvia… desesperado le grito que no sé nada, que todo había pasado en cámara lenta ante mis ojos. Luego de decirle esto comienzo a correr… la llevo cargada en mi espalda como puedo… su respiración no era la normal, estaba entre cortada, por lo que congelé el suelo y fui lo más rápido hacia el hospital…_

_Ya ahí, un doctor iba pasando y reconoció a Juvia, preocupado me preguntó que es lo que había pasado, yo le respondí que realmente no lo sabía, que no estaba enferma de nada, siempre sonreía… cuando dije aquello que ella no estaba enferma me mira algo sorprendido y comienza a hablar…_

_- Juvia-san está muy grave, es imposible que esté bien, mucho menos si es la segunda vez que se descompone –_

_Dice él seriamente, yo abro mis ojos sorprendidos y le pido una clara y precisa información, él me dice que Juvia tenía una enfermedad al corazón, que se podía solucionar con una operación, me dijo que esa operación era muy costosa, al igual que los medicamentos, dijo que Juvia no podía hacer misiones complejas, por lo que me asuste ya que Juvia últimamente hacia solo misiones de nivel complejo, e iba siempre sola, una vez me pidió acompañarla pero por mi estupidez dije que tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer, el doctor me dijo que ahora iría a atender a Juvia y le daría unos cuantas vitaminas y, que cuando despertara podría pasar a verla…_

_Pasaron tal vez unos diez minutos y Mira, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Erza y Lucy llegaron, les expliqué lo que sucedía con Juvia y Mira luego dijo algo realmente muy importante para mí… Juvia no estaba ahorrando para su operación… la estaba donando a los niños del orfanato…. Luego recordé ese día en que la vi sentada en aquel árbol frente a la laguna mientras murmuraba cosas sobre alguien que fallecía, de quién la recordaría y cosas así, también cuando ella salió corriendo luego que dije un comentario sobre la lluvia que estaba cayendo en aquél momento… me di cuenta que como siempre… no nos quería hacer preocupar…. Le pregunté al doctor si podía ir a la habitación de Juvia para estar ahí cuando ella despertara y, tras mucho insistir lo conseguí, entré en la habitación y la encontré acostada, durmiendo y con su cara expresando un gesto de dolor, el doctor me dijo que si Juvia despertaba con algún dolor, aunque fuera mínimo le llamara para poder darle las vitaminas que necesita…._

…_.O…._

_En la sala de espera están los amigos de la maga de agua tratando de formular un plan de cómo recaudar todo el dinero correspondiente, quien cuidaría que Juvia no cometiera ninguna estupidez, esa parte le toco a Gray, ya que Juvia le obedecería al pie de la letra… o al menos eso esperan… como sea… Decidieron que se turnarían los meses para ir a misiones clase s con Erza y recaudar ese dinero para Juvia, ellos y el doctor no permitirían que la maga de agua muriese…_

…_.Juvia…._

_Lentamente comienzo a despertar… no recuerdo exactamente que había sucedido ni de cómo había llegado al hospital, pero recuerdo exactamente cuando Gray-sama se estaba declarando a Erza… sentía un leve dolor en el corazón, no era mucho pero luego siento que alguien me tenía mi mano entre las suyas… ¿Cómo y por qué esta él aquí? Fue mi primera pregunta mental que me hice, para luego quedar admirando su bello rostro… esos labios que nunca me pertenecerían… se veía tan tranquilo… una leve puntada de dolor me llegó al costado izquierdo bajo de mi cintura, obligándome a que tomara aire y contuviera la respiración… no pude evitar moverme para alivianar el dolor, por lo que rápidamente Gray-sama se despertó y me miró fijamente, para luego preguntarme algo que me hizo volver al mundo real…_

_- ¿Te duele algo? –_

_Le respondí negativamente, tratando de no gritar porque realmente el dolor aumentaba de a poco_

_- Por favor Juvia… No pienses mentirme –_

_Me dijo él seriamente… ¡Por qué siempre tengo que perder ante él! Le respondí que sí, por lo que se retiró un momento y llego él con el doctor que siempre me atiende, el doctor me miraba desaprobatoriamente… luego recordé que en la mañana ya había venido al hospital, también por un desmayo…._

_- Juvia-san… Creí haberle dicho que las misiones peligrosas estaban estrictamente prohibidas… - Me dijo él seriamente –_

_- Realmente a nadie le importaría si muero…- Dije algo decaída para recordar que Gray-sama seguía a mi lado –_

_- Yo me encargaré que no haga una, no se preocupe – Dijo él con su ceño fruncido al oír mi respuesta –_

_- Espero que así sea, la señorita Loxar se quedará hasta mañana por la noche internada –_

_- Me quedaré con ella por las noches, ¿Está bien? – Preguntó él al doctor, no me dejaban responder, pero ahora me arme de valor –_

_- Es mejor que Juvia por la noche se quede sola, Erza-san podría ponerse celosa – _

_- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Gray-sama con cara de confusión –_

_- Mejor los dejo solos – _

_Dijo el doctor y sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse… Gray-sama me siguió preguntando de qué se trataba que Erza se fuera a poner celosa, hasta que no aguanté más y le grite con mis lágrimas cayendo dolorosamente_

_- ¡Juvia vio cuando Gray-sama se le confesaba a Erza-san! –_

_Él me miro confundido y luego hizo un gesto de comprensión, luego un tierno color carmesí adornó levemente sus mejillas y me digo_

_- Toma asiento y déjame explicarte, realmente estás malinterpretando – _

_Me dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, hice lo que me dijo y comencé a escuchar su rechazo _

_- Antes que nada, feliz cumpleaños… bueno, hoy estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que te tenía que decir, por lo que le pedí ayuda a Erza, quien no se negó en ningún minuto…. Hoy iba al gremio a decirte, Juvia Loxar, que realmente me rindo a tus pies, te amo como no sabes cuánto… -_

_- G-Gray-sama… -_

_Susurré, por poco y caigo en la trampa, el Gray-sama que conozco diría que deje de molestarlo, que siempre le estoy causando molestias, que no le moleste en su nueva relación con Erza… él está diciendo esto solo para que me haga la maldita operación y sufra por años en soledad, no resistí más…_

_- ¡Gray-sama mentiroso! –_

_Grité con todas mis fuerzas y de un tirón saqué unas cuantas cosas que estaban conectadas en mi brazo y salí corriendo… ¿Por qué le gusta hacerme sufrir? ¿Por qué no me dejan morir solitariamente? ¿Por qué simplemente no me abandonan como mis padres?..._

…_.o…._

_Juvia corre por los pasillos con todas sus fuerzas, que no son muchas por cierto, mientras que Gray corre detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla, la maga ya no puede correr más por lo que el mago aprovecha su oportunidad y le toma la muñeca con un poco de fuerza para lograr retenerla, sin que la maga se lo esperase… su amado mago de hielo la aprisiona en un cálido abrazo… ella solo forcejea por unos cinco minutos y luego se entrega por completo a los brazos de su amado y llora en su desnudo pecho…_

_- ¿Más tranquila?- Pregunta él luego de unos minutos acariciándole sus azulados y sedosos cabellos –_

_- Sí… - Responde ella –_

_- Tú me acompañas – _

_Le toma la mano y la guía a la sala de espera, en donde están sus amigos, las chicas le dan un gran abrazo estando muy preocupadas por la salud de la maga, no es mucha la diferencia con los chicos, la diferencia es que ellos la abordaron de preguntas… luego el mago de hielo le dice a Erza que los debe acompañar por un momento, ella confundida y por pedido del mago vuelven a la habitación en que la maga debe de estar internada – pide que venga el doctor a conectar el suero a Juvia nuevamente – y comienza con sus preguntas a la peli roja delante de la maga elemental…_

_- ¿Quién te gusta? – Dice él sin rodeos –_

_- E-es-eso no te incumbe – Dice ella nerviosa –_

_- ¿Hace cuanto ocultas tu relación con Jellal? –_

_- … ¿Q-qu-quién te dijo? – Tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas –_

_- No es de importancia – Vuelve su vista hacia la maga de agua - ¿Ahora me crees? –_

_- ¿¡Erza-san tiene una relación con Jellal-san!? – Pregunta emocionada cuidando no volver a quitarse el suero –_

_- ¡Sh~! – Dice ella nerviosa tapándole la boca a Juvia – Si… per-o no le digas a nadie… -_

_- ¡Está bien! – Contesta feliz –_

_En la sala de investigaciones el doctor de Juvia recibe nuevos resultados de sus exámenes, cuando los revisa no puede evitar abrir sus ojos a más no poder de lo importante y grave que es, por lo que lo primero que hace es correr hacia la habitación de la peli azul y al llegar entrar estrepitosamente…_

_- ¡Tengo algo importante que decir con respecto a los exámenes! – Grita él –_

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Juvia mejoro su salud? – Pregunta Gray un poco esperanzado –_

_- Totalmente lo contrario… Juvia-san… su tiempo de vida sin la operación es hasta máximo 4 meses con sus medicamentos… -_

_Continuará… _

_Capítulo III: "En que me abandonó y destrozo mi corazón…"_

_N.A: ¡Holo~!, bien… ¡Termine los malditos exámenes! ¡A escribir se ha dicho! C: estoy feliz, el viernes fue mi cumple y, y, y, y unas amigas vinieron en secreto, el problema fue que yo tenia mi pieza sucia por que la estaba ordenando, tenía el pelo mal tomado… una polera que aun tenía la etiqueta… fue un caos xD, bueno… Juvia aun no le dice nada a Gray… ¿Qué creen que suceda :O? bueno, estos días me verán actualizando mis otros dos fics prácticamente como loca para poder subir un capítulo planeado para navidad :B, y eso sería…_

_Recuerdo:_

_Heavenly Weakness: Juvia y Lucy están de pesadillas en pesadillas… ¿Culpa de hormonas de sus embarazos? ellas no lo saben, pero…¡Que solo quieren la comprensión de sus esposos!/- ¿Gray-sama ama a Juvia?/ ¡Maldito insencible! / Gray y Natsu no saben qué es lo que ocurrió, pero ellas están locas… /Gruvia, Nalu!_

_Noches infinitas:AU/ Gray-sama… ayude a Juvia por favor/¿¡Qué te sucedió!?/ Maldita perra… si no te asesino él me asesinará a mi/ Juvia tiene miedo…/ ¡Maldito mal nacido, pagarás por todo el sufrimiento por el que la hiciste pasar! - ¿Podrán Gray, Juvia y sus amigos solucionar el problema sin quedar traumatizados de por vida? –_

_Tú en mi cuerpo, yo en el tuyo: Un 'pequeño' accidente ocurre tras una estúpida discusión entre dos estudiantes magos de preparatoria... A él le ayudará a entender y aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella... Mientras que ella los profundizará. Una pequeña historia de amor en que sus vergonzosos hechos ocurren en tan solo una loca semana /Gruvia :D/ _

_PD1: votaciones abiertas hasta el 30 de diciembre :D_

_PD2: ¿Les gusta la portada :O?_

_PD3: agradezco a: Lee Ab Koi; Rita uchiha namikaze y Rukivi Cologne por dejar sus reviews, fui feliz al saber que al menos si me resultó el drama xD, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado – cambios del título por razones de una de mis amigas más quejicas del mundo, te quiero Hime-chan xD al menos me gustó el título que se me ocurrió a última hora como para la portada xD-_

"_Caen mis lágrimas cuando llueve por esa fría tarde de nieve…"_

_-continúa según los títulos del fic :D- ¡Adios~!_


End file.
